


Jednorożca Gonił Lew

by MobyDick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Translation English-Polish, crack!fik, fobia w stylu McGarretta, jednorożce
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: Steve jest głęboko podejrzliwy wobec jednorożców.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [szalonymlody](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=szalonymlody).
  * A translation of [The Lion Chased the Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213321) by [imaginarycircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus). 



> Ponieważ **szalonymlody** pytał mnie o fika z jednorożcami... ^_^   
>  No, niezupełnie o coś takiego mu chodziło, ale skoro znalazłam akurat to...
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

 

Danny zatrzymał się na podjeździe Steve'a we wtorkowy poranek i wcisnął klakson. Minęło pełne pięć minut, zanim Steve wywlókł swój tyłek z domu i wsiadł do samochodu... albo prawie do niego wsiadł. McGarrett zamarł w bezruchu, kiedy zauważył pluszowego jednorożca Grace, Fionę Wspaniałą, na fotelu pasażera.

\- Wybacz. - Danny chwycił jednorożca i rzucił go na tylne siedzenie.

Steve stał z jedną nogą w środku, wczepiając się obiema rękami w krawędź samochodu i pocąc się jak butelka zimnego piwa w gorący dzień.

\- Danny - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby - co to za potworność?

\- Co? Fiona? - Danny sięgnął po jednorożca i wygładził wstążki w kolorach tęczy wplecione w jej grzywę.

\- Odłóż to - syknął Steve. - To na mnie patrzy. Odłóż to!

Danny mógłby pomyśleć, że Steve stroi sobie z niego żarty, tyle że McGarrett wyciągnął swoją broń oraz nóż i najwyraźniej był gotów wypatroszyć Fionę.

\- Rany. Steve. Wyluzuj trochę, stary. To tylko pluszowy zwierzak. Nie może zrobić ci krzywdy. - Danny wysiadł z samochodu, zabierając ze sobą pluszową zabawkę.

\- To chce, żebyś dokładnie tak myślał, Danny. Musimy to spalić. - Steve przykucnął, jakby lada moment miał skoczyć do ataku.

\- Wolnego! Nie spalimy ulubionego pluszaka Grace. To by ją załamało. Dostałeś jakiegoś napadu? Powinienem zadzwonić po karetkę? - mówiąc to, Danny wymachiwał Fioną w tę i z powrotem, a Steve śledził wzrokiem każdy najmniejszy ruch ozdobionego kokardkami jednorożca.

\- Danny! To próbuje zajrzeć w moją duszę! Zasłoń te upiorne oczka, zanim to zrobi ze mnie swojego niewolnika!

Danny zareagował w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Roześmiał się.

\- Nie - szepnął Steve. - Nie pozwolę, żeby to przejęło nad tobą kontrolę, Danny. - Wydając dziki okrzyk wojenny, rzucił się na Fionę i przebił ją swoim KA-BARem. Puścił się biegiem w kierunku plaży, wrzeszcząc coś o nafcie, a Danny pokręcił głową i pobiegł za swoim partnerem. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak wytłumaczy Grace zniknięcie Fiony, ale nigdy nie będzie w stanie powiedzieć jej prawdy. I tak nikt by mu w to nie uwierzył.

 

____________________________________

* KA-BAR – nóż bojowy używany przez amerykańską Piechotę Morską (Marines) oraz Marynarkę; [artykuł i fotka w angielskiej wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ka-Bar)

** Co do tytułu... Być może niepotrzebnie szukałam w tym drugiego dna, jednak wygooglałam, że prawdopodobnie jest to wers z brytyjskiego wierszyka:  
 _The Lion and the Unicorn were fighting for the Crown:  
The Lion chased the Unicorn all around the town.  
Some gave them white bread and some gave them brown,  
And some gave them plum cake and drummed them out of town. _ \-- [źródło](http://www.unicorn-dream.co.uk/unicorn2.html)  
(Jednorożec razem z Lwem o koronę biją się;  
Jednorożca goni Lew, wokół miasta trwa ten bieg.  
Dajcie im chleba świeżego białego i razowego.  
Dajcie im śliwkowe ciasto i przepędźcie hen za miasto. -- [źródło tłumaczenia](http://uni-garden.com/galeria-zdjecie-nA-120.html))


End file.
